


The ruined christmas

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Live Secret Santa 2017, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Christmas, the time of snow and being stuck somewhere. Oops.





	The ruined christmas

With the christmas holidays right around the corner, Aqours consists out of 9 very busy girls. Not just regarding idol business, but also regarding presents.  
Granted, they wont get super expensive gifts for everyone (everyone but Mari wont that is), but everyone has that special one they wanna treat.  
Chika was so excited about all the present she bought that she couldn't help but tell Riko all about them as they worked overtime at the Aqours clubroom.  
"-for You-Chan, incense for Ruby, a lolipop for Dia, a purse for Riko, incense for-" Chika listed, without noticing that she did in fact tell Riko ALL about the presents.  
"Waiwaiwaiwaiwait, Chika, what did you just say?!" Riko gasped, her eybrows furrowed.  
Nudging back away from Riko slightly, Chika gulps. "...I...dunno, I listed the presents, I can go over them again! I-"  
"That's not what I meant! You literally just told me my present!"  
The sound of failure (silence) filled the room as Chika Takami processed the newfound information, and eventually figured out just what exactly the problem is.  
"...oh."  
Slowly, Chika put her left hand on the back of her head, scratching it.  
She raises her other hand, pointing at Riko and gasping.  
"B-But-!"  
Without looking at her, Riko shakes her head.  
"Don't even try to talk yourself out of this."  
But she wants to. She should, actually. And even so, she doesn't. She just nods, shuts up and averts her gaze.  
It didn't take long until they noticed they both stopped talking, stopped writing and stopped working entirely.   
If not for Riko's clear demand, Chika would have broken the silence by now. Who ended up doing that was Riko by standing up, though.  
"...We should head home, before-"   
Shock stopped the pianist from talking. Outside, nothing but white streams can be seen. It's winter, of course snow would fall eventually, but this is a storm. No weather report announced any kind of danger, no one warned them about maybe not staying after school. And now it's too late. Riko knows about reality, that she is trapped here with a girl whom just announced her christmas present. And yet she is unable to face it. Instead of facing reality, she walks up to the door, slowly and mechanically.  
"Don't!" Chika shouted, jumping up and taking Riko's arm. "I-it's snowing way too much..."  
Figuratively frozen in place, Riko gulps.  
"...so...w-we need to...call help?!"  
A silent nod.  
Followed by both taking out their phones, and contacting every person they know whom can drive with a car.  
They sit back down, eagerly staring at their screens.  
"...My sister is still at work..." Chika said with a rough voice.  
"And Mari said she's already on vacation?!" Riko questioned, raising her eyebrows while staring at the screen.  
"Aah this is nuts!" Chika complained while scratching her head with both hands.  
This is something Riko would usually deem cute, adorable and would also remark just that. However, this is not a usual case. Instead, Riko keeps her stern expression and keeps on searching for help.  
After a short while, Riko's phone lights up. Her mum. Just a quick "I'll try to come as fast as I can!", nothing else.  
Mixed responses filled the room to that message. Chika was excited, yay help! But Riko knew her mother better than she did. This probably means she won't come at all.  
"...Ch-chika..." With averting her gaze and rubbing her arm, she gulps. Even with knowing her mother like this, talking behind her back would be very disrespectful, so she just plays it off like she complains about the cold by rubbing her own arms.

So far, Chika kept her distance from Riko. She knows she screwed up. But she just can't. She can't look at Riko suffering like that. Without a word, she stands up, walks up to Riko, and just-

"Ch-chika?!" Riko gasps, as Chika's arms tangled their way around her body. Admitedly, it has become a lot colder. That's when it hit her...the buzzing noise of the heater, gone for an eternity. "I-it broke?!" Hitting a voice pitched higher than ever before, Riko shivers.

A pained expression dominated Chika's face, almost as if she just licked mustard. Hugging won't be enough to warm her up even slightly. So she looks around in the room, finds a blanket, quickly grabs it, jumps on Riko's lap, wraps the blanket around them and snuggles close again, her breath huffing against Riko's neck.

That was way too fast for Riko to process anything at all. She just feels warmth, she feels comfortable, yet she doesn't hug back. Once it slowly occured to her, the hard work Chika put in to make Riko feel comfortable, it begins to hurt. Was Riko too harsh earlier? But she ruined the christmas surprise! But incense is something she wanted for quiet a while now. Ah screw it, her hands do end up on Chika's back. Who can be mad at this adorable creature?

Plus...Chika's warmth, radiating directly from her mouth, onto Riko's neck, one of her most sensitive spots...  
...it kinda turns her on.   
Which would usually be too lewd for Riko in public, but being horny is actually beneficial in the cold. Furthermore, who would be able to see them?

And that's why her hands end up sliding into the back of her girlfriend's shirt. Much to Chika's surprise so. She expected some kind of gratitude, but not...well, that.

"...D-did the cold get to your head? I thought you don't like public-" Chika worries, trying to pull back her head. But she gets interrupted by a certain redhead softly biting her neck.  
"Shutup, now. Warmth, this instant." Riko demanded, now digging her fingernails into Chika's back.

Oh how she loved Chika moaning. It was always a soft, but also exaggregated gasp. The hormones in her body run wild as she not only heats up, but also feels the person she loves the most so close to her having her heart beat so fast.

But as nice as all of this was, they didn't go far. They just cuddled, and even though it was really intense, there is no way they would actually do something lewd here. After a few minutes of said cuddling they just come to a halt, now focusing on listening to each other's heartbeat for real. It doesn't take long until Riko begins to giggle.

"Why was I mad again?" She asked, playfully sniffing.  
"Ahaha...because I spoiled one out of two gifts for you." Chika shrugged, not even noticing the smooth way she just pulled herself out of trouble.

"...Two?!" Riko pulls her head back with a gasp, now cupping Chika's face.  
"Y-yeha...I kinda wanted to tell you earlier, but you told me I shouldn't talk myself out of this so I didn't..." 

Excpecting an outburst, Chik closes her eyes and gulps. However, what she got was a sound that sounded a lot like Riko was crying. And so she was. But fortunately there was a slight laughter mixed in there as well. Raising her eyebrows, Chika dared to look at Riko again. And just as she opened her eyes, Riko leaned in for a kiss.

It's weird to keep your eyes open during a kiss, Chika is well aware, but how can she not at this moment? It's not just a peck either. She keeps on pressing their lips against each other. And, for the first time, Chika pulls back from a kiss.

"...W-why? I thought I messed up!" Chika huffed, almost ready to cry herself. Sniffing and giggling returned from Riko, and she cleared her eyes from the few tears that spilled.

"You messed up, but you even messed up messing up!" Riko grins, knowing very well what this will cause. And a pout from Chika she got.  
"I hate it when you are so confusing about complimenting or insulting me!" Chika said, slightly headbutting her jesting girlfriend.

All hate aside, she did end up laughing alongside Riko. As well as slowly becoming more quiet and at one point staring at each other. It didn't take long for them to make up by making out, now really forgetting they are still technically in public.

Feeling each other's love and tongue made them completely ignore the knocking from Kanan who seems to have arrived around ten minutes ago. Yes, that's how long they have been doing it.

"So do you want a ride home or perish in the cold?!" Kanan asked with her eyebrows furrowed tight and her arms crossed. She hates to be that girl, but someone has to keep them from dying.

"Ka-naaha-" One of the two said, completely loosing her mind, trying to stand up but ignoring the other, resulting in both of them toppling over to the ground. Who was it exactly? Honestly, none of them can be sure. They just slowly, shakingly, try to stand up, failing multiple times because they still feel the sensation of each other rushing through their bodies. After four times Kanan decides to pull the up, now carrying them both like a sack of potatoes on her shoulders.

"If you tell Mari a word of this I'll tell everyone what you did." Kanan threatened with a big sinister grin.  
"Y-yeah..." Chika and Riko said in unison.

Who would have thought rescue would come to them so soon? At first they tried to summon it as fast as possible, but when it came they would not have minded a bit of extra time. The ride home is an awkward and quiet one. Well, quiet except Kanan who is humming Love In an Elevator by Aerosmith. Nevertheless, on the seat between Chika and Riko, their hands rest and hold each other, while each of them looks outside a different window, probably blushing like Ruby's hair right now.

Arriving in front of Chika's door, Kanan stops the engine and turns around.  
"You two better decide where you'll go to now, and not once you're outside."  
Tricky question. Do they even want to be together now? Who are they kidding, they want nothing more than that! In unision, they look at each other and say "To your place!" before breaking into laughter.

Kanan rolls her eyes and decides to take charge.  
"To Chika's you go. Now get out!"

They had to make extra sure not to jump each other on the spot. Walking with a great distance between them but hands still holding, they go into Chika's room.

And, well, you can imagine what happened now.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done! This is a Love Live Secret Santa gift for sapphicfutaba, and I meant to post this way earlier, but I just couldn't find the time I'm sorry!


End file.
